The Almost Haunted House
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Buttercup hates it when you hurt her sisters. So she and her sisters have an idea to put the boys in their place and teach them a lesson that may scare them to death!


*Note: They all are 16*

"I'm Bord!" Buttercup said hanging upside down from the bed. "Me too." Bubbles agreed. "How about we go outside?" Blossom asked. "And do what?" Buttercup looked at her. Blossom sat on the floor. "Good point." "We could just walk around." Bubbles suggested. "It beats sitting here all day." Blossom said. "Sure, why not." Buttercup said. They opened the window and shouted to the professor. "PROFESSOR WE ARE GOING FOR A WALK! WE'LL BE BACK!" "Ok! Be careful!" He called back.

They were walking in the park when Bubbles saw a white bunny. "Look! Its so cute!" She ran over and tried to pick it up, but every time she trys to catch it it hops away. "Come (hop) here (hop) little (hop hop) bunny." She chased it and Blossom and Buttercup watched her oddly. The rabbit hopped on her head. "Where did it go?" She asked looking disappointed. "On your head perhaps?" Blossom said. Bubbles looked up and giggled. Then they heard a loud crash. The rabbit leaped off of Bubbles head and hopped behind a bush. "Lets go check it out!" Blossom said. They flew in the direction the noise came from. When they stopped, they saw busted windows of stores and people running away. They landed in the street. "Whats going on?" Buttercup asked. Then they heard yelling and went to check it out.

"Ha! I win! I told you I was going to beat you!" Brick laughed in Boomer's face. "Whatever! I can beat your score!" Boomer said. Butch sat there eating a truck load of candy. "What is going on here!?" Blossom yelled. The boys turned around to face the powerpuff girls. "Look who showed up! The powerbitches!" The boys laughed. "Laugh it up because you won't be laughing after I knock all those teeth out of your mouth!" Buttercup shouted. "I'd like to see you t-" Buttercup kicked Brick in the face. The blow caused him to fly into a wall. Butch was about to attack Buttercup from behind, but bubbles punched him in the back. Boomer zoomed at Blossom and she was tackled outside. Butch grabbed Bubbles leg and spun her around then finally let go. She went threw the window and hit a car and Butch followed her. Buttercup used her super speed to attack Brick from behind. She used her eye lasers to shoot him in the back. He flew outside of the store, Buttercup speeding after him.

Blossom punched Boomer off over her. Boomer grabbed a car and threw it at Blossom. She caught it and threw it back at him. He didn't expect this a was hit. He got out of the car and before he could come at Blossom, Buttercup was thrown into him. "Boomer your in my way!" Brick yelled at him. Buttercup got up and went at Brick again. Boomer got up to and was speeding towards Blossom. He repeatedly punched her and most of them hit her. She then was knocked into a bus. She began to think about how she was going to beat him. Then she got an idea. She broke out of the bus and flew up as high as she could. "Where do you think your going?!" Boomer yelled and as she planned he followed her. She then stopped and waited for him to reach her. She blew ice on her fist and held it back. When Boomer reached her she hit him right in the stomach, even though she aimed for his face. He flew down and a dark blue trail followed him. He crashed to the ground and stayed there unconscious. Blossom thrust her fist in the air in victory. "Yes! Brains are much better than Bronze!" She said aloud. Butch had an unconscious Bubbles's pigtail in his hand. He looked down in the crater to see his little brother laying still then looked back up at Blossom dancing in victory. He frowned. "I'd disagree." He said. He threw the blue puff at her. She didn't notice until it was too late. She was hit. Bubbles's forehead hit her stomach and they bother fell. Buttercup heard a scream. She looked up and saw her two sisters. "BLOSSOM! BUBBLES!" She yelled. Buttercup frowned at Brick and grabbed his long hair and threw him at Butch. She flew up and caught Bubbles and quickly set her on to of a building. Blossom passed by screaming. "BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed. Buttercup flew down and reached out. Blossom was going to land head first. The impact could possibly kill her. She was 3 inches from the ground when Buttercup finally grabbed her by the foot. Blossom shook in fright. She cooled off after a few seconds. "Thanks Buttercup." Blossom said as she stood up and look at Buttercup up and down. Buttercup was covered in scratches and cuts. One of her shoes were missing, her socks were cut up and ripped, her dress had lots of cuts and blood on it, her hair was ruffed up, bloody cuts were on her face and the corner of her mouth was bleeding. She looked awful and Brick isn't any better. Everyone else were just dirty and clothes were a little ripped, but it seemed Brick and Buttercup were fighting to the death!

"Your welcome. And I'm fine, don't worry. I w-" She was tackled away from Blossom. Blossom looked just in time to see Butch zooming at her and she fell in the trash. She got up, but Butch quickly came at her again. She couldn't get a breath out! Butch kept on punching and kicking Blossom and she was hit every time. Her face was bruised and she soon saw none thing but darkness. Butch stopped and stood up. "2 down 1 to go!" Butch grabbed Buttercup by the hair and threw her. Her head hit the solid concrete. She was almost seeing darkness. Unlike Blossom she didn't take the opportunity to think. She only acted. She stood up and look at Blossom's limp body then Bubble's form. Her sad face slowly turned into a frown. She stood in the street. "You should back down and you had a good run. Now be a good bitch and play dead!" Brick shouted. They laughed. "Ha ha ha! Yea! You have no chances!" Butch grinned evilly. Buttercup spreads her arms and says, "Give me your best shot." Her head hung low and her sweaty bangs were covering her face. Butch kicked her in her heart and she gasped. She flew back and hit a window. Glass cut her skin and warm red liquid ran out of them. She started to glow a dim neon green color. She got up and went back to her same position. "Again." She mumbled. Brick gathered energy in his fist and shot it at Buttercup. She was blown away, but came back. Same position, but glowing brighter. "AGAIN!" This time Brick and Butch attack together. They joining hands and spun around her. The oxygen around her was disappearing. She was glowing and glowing and kept on glowing. They soon started punching too. She soon glowed so bright that the light seem to explode. Buttercup screamed as it happened. When it was over the two ruffs layed down unconscious. She soon fell and did the same.

When she woke up, she was in the Professors lab. "Guys?" She said sitting up. "Buttercup!" They shouted. "What happened to you?" "I don't know all I remember is fighting Butch and Brick. And I didn't fight back. Then I was getting very mad then... then... none thing.. I don't remember." She said. "Girls I think I know what happened." Professor told them. "What is it Professor?" Bubbles asked. "Oh and Buttercup, Blossom told me you saved our lives! Thank you!" She hugged Buttercup. "Um, Its not a big deal I do it a lot..." Buttercup blushed. "Girls! I looked at the city cameras and saw what happened. Its seems when she was getting hit she was glowing more and more. I think the reason of that is beacause she was furious. The light was actually energy and it mixed in with Buttercup's _**Uncontrollable**_ _**Rage!**_And since it was so greatly powerful, Buttercup's body didn't know what to do the unlimited power and let it go. That created the explosion! Also giving me a theory that Buttercup's power is so strong, valuable and unique because it is powered with rage!" Professor said. "Wow... I'M AWESOME!" Buttercup exclaimed. Everyone giggled.

"Bord again..." Blossom said. "Yep..." Bubbles agreed. "Wanna go teach the boys a lesson?" Buttercup suggested. "I can never fight Butch again Buttercup! If I can't beat you, I can't beat Butch. We need to stick to our matches." Bubbles pouted. "No, I mean lets scare them!" Buttercup saying. She grabbed a cloak from her closet and grabbed her sisters. "I guess i'll be fun..." Blossom grinned. And Bubbles agree. And the headed off.

*Only 3 chapters* Please review to make sure I should continue...


End file.
